Afflictions
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: Tenna's got a roomate. One that reminds Devi of a little too much of Sickness. (Slash later on)


Affliction  
  
Ch. 1: Tenna's Roomie  
  
A/n: This is just one hell of a twisted mess. Kinda like my mind. Enjoy. I own the poem/song 'I Am'. I feel mentally sick right now. I own myself; I'm a whit girl with an Asian pen name. Is Devi's full last name mentioned in 'I feel sick'? I ordered mine online had they haven't come yet. Does Tenna even have a last name? I'll make one up for her, and one for Devi too.  
  
Devi Dagon sipped a cup of coffee, hoping to be rid of her migraine. She hated these headaches. Devi's doctor said they were caused from stress. Devi snorted into her coffee cup.  
  
Stress? Yeah, this was because she never got a chance to work on her own paintings. Sickness controlled her every move. But, Sickness was dead now, or so Devi had hoped.   
  
Devi was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Enter," Devi said. The door opened. Tenna Slayv clapped her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Hiya, Dev!" she said. Devi grunted. She turned to face Tenna. She saw a young woman standing behind her.  
  
"Tenna, who is that?"  
  
"What?" said Tenna absentmindedly.   
  
"Oh, Devi, I'd like you to meet my new roommate," she said, pulling the woman over by the arm.   
  
The woman was tall, short brown hair that was dyed purple. She had thick plastic framed glasses. One of the arms of her glasses was missing. A thin smile played across her chalk white face. She extended her hand.  
  
"Tenna's ranted on about you the whole way here," she said softly. Her jade green eyes were empty and cold.  
  
Devi shook her hand, her hand was cold.  
  
"She hasn't mentioned that she was looking for a roommate, miss-?"  
  
The woman quickly pulled back her hand.  
  
"Sadako Yamamuri,"  
  
  
  
Devi smiled. This girl seemed strange. There was something about her that creeped Devi out. Tenna seemed oblivious, but she was oblivious to a lot of things. Devi wondered if she shoved Spooky into Sadako's face every five minutes.  
  
'No,' said a voice in Devi's head. She was scared to realize that the voice WAS Sadako's.  
  
'I advise you to relax before the sickness spreads,'  
  
Tenna looked at Devi, who looked as though she wanted to scream. She then looked away from Devi, to Sadako, who was looking at the floor. Devi suddenly grabbed Sadako by the shoulders.  
  
"What do you know?!" she screamed.  
  
Sadako said nothing; she continued to look at the floor. Her right hand clamped around Devi's wrist.  
  
Tenna pulled Devi away.  
  
"Whoa, Dev, what is it with you? Do you need to talk to Spooky?"  
  
Devi exploded.  
  
"Fuck that piece of rubber! Just keep that-that THING away from me!" she said, pointing a finger a Sadako, who smiled.  
  
"What's wrong, Devi? You look like you've seen a ghost,"  
  
Devi looked down at her wrist. A handprint was burned onto her skin from where Sadako had held her wrist.  
  
"Get out of my head! Get out of my house!"   
  
Devi pushed Sadako out the door. Tenna looked angry.  
  
"Man, Devi, you are having some serious issues today. I'll come by later, when you're feeling okay,"  
  
Tenna slammed the door. Devi fell to her knees. She felt sick. What was wrong with her? She walked into the bathroom and got a drink of water. She gave a slight scream when she saw Sadako's refection behind her in the mirror.  
  
"What are you doing here?! What do you want with me?"  
  
Sadako smiled.  
  
"I'm here to regain control. You don't understand what I'm trying to do," she said.  
  
Devi shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"Oh god, you're like Johnny. Who are you?"  
  
Sadako put an ice cold hand a Devi's shoulder. She began singing.  
  
"I am the feelings you avoid  
  
I am the memory  
  
Keeping you paranoid  
  
I am the loneliness you try to hide  
  
I am the emotions you fear to ride  
  
I am the soul you never knew,"  
  
Devi fought not to scream. Sadako stopped singing.  
  
"Open your eyes!" she said.  
  
Devi shook her head.  
  
"No,"  
  
Sadako's lip twitched.  
  
"If you won't open them, I'll staple your eyelids to your forehead," she snarled.  
  
Devi reluctantly opened her eyes. She let out a slight scream. Sadako had transformed into an exact copy of Devi herself. 


End file.
